Just Me
by AmOrFoReVeRmOrE
Summary: Now targeted by Voldemort, Hermione must return to school with an alias, a fake identity. How far will the Dark Lord go to get his wish? Especially with a certain Slytherin, what will happen when her facade ends? TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Identity

**A/N:** I recently finished two stories that I was writing and I missed having a bunch of stories going on at the same time, so here's another one. I'm sure you all are very happy.

**Identity**

Hermione could not find the courage to walk through the doors that led to the familiar castle. Hogwarts would not be the same this year, not with everything that had happened over the summer. It was a beautiful day outside. Perfect even. It was one of those days where birds sang and flowers bloomed, far from what Hermione was feeling.

She closed her eyes and sighed. Hermione wanted everything to go back to normal. The way it was _before _... well, just before.

Hermione, knowing that it was inevitable, walked into the building. Every nerve in her body was yelling at her, telling her to scream and run the other way. And then to hide. She would hide from the world, hide from all the problems, hide from herself.

She lost her chance as she approached the group of flustered first years. All of them were happy and excited, without anything that would make them worried. Hermione envied each one of them.

Just then, the double doors opened and McGonagall led the first years down the long walk way, with Hermione in tow. Whispers went around the room. Who is that? Why is she here? I've never seen her before, have you? Is she a transfer student? There's no way she's a first year. What year is she in? What house will she be in?

Hermione wanted to scream out, but made sure to keep her face composed. She put up a curious and excited front. She was not going to lose her life just because she did not want to smile.

Hermione paid no attention to the sortings of the first years. She vaguely heard the names and the houses. Emma Adan was in Ravenclaw, Caden Bryson was in Gryffindor, Fae Janah was in Hufflepuff, Theron Wrenn was in Slytherin and Leroy Bridger was in Gryffindor.

After the last first year was sorted and Hermione was the only one standing, McGonagall took a slight pause before calling her name.

"Helicia Galen."

Pretending to be nervous, she walked up to the stool and cringed slightly as the hat was placed on her head. The students around the great hall wondered about this new student as a silence echoed about the room. The slowly became uneasy. Why was it taking so long? It had been at least five minutes since the hat was put on this girl and by this time, she should have been sorted.

Hermione barely seemed to notice the uneasiness of the other students. The hat and her were busy arguing over the best placement for her. The sorting hat thought she should be in Gryfindor, it was where she belonged. Hermione disagreed, thinking that she would be better off in a house that was unfamiliar to her, like Ravenclaw.

"Then we might as well put you into Hufflepuff then, or even Slytherin," the hat countered in her mind.

In the end, Hermione won and the hat shouted, "Ravenclaw."

There were slight applause, and the few claps that were heard were uneasy. Mostly, people were too curious about their new house member to bother with clapping. Hermione sat down easily at the end of the table, unsure of who to sit next to.

Dumbledore stood up to make a speech and the whispers about Hermione dwindled down to curious glances.

"It saddens me that we must start this year off in a rather gloomy way. I'm sure many of you have noticed lack of student body." Hermione, startled, looked around and noticed that only a third of the original students were still there. She had not even noticed when she entered, to worried and nervous. Dumbledore continued, "Many families are wanting to be together during this dark time and I commend all of you for bravely returning to the school. But it does not do well to dwell on the negative aspects. We have a fine batch of new first years this year, along with a new transfer student and we will be sure to welcome them with open arms."

Dumbledore then recited the standard speech that Hermione had heard so many times before. Tonight made the seventh time that he warned them of the forbidden forests and reminded them of the list of prohibited items that could be found on Filch's door.

As soon as he finished and the food appeared, the empty seats around Hermione were immediately filled up, each wanting to introduce themselves to the new student. Hermione did her best not to let her sinking feeling show. They did not _need_ to introduce themselves. Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin, Mandy Brocklehurst - Hermione knew them.

Hermione kept up the facade of her new identity perfectly all night and by the time she collapsed in bed she was exhausted. Both mentally and physically. Every time she met someone new, they always asked her why she had transfered. And each time Hermione would lie and tell them that her parents wanted her to interact with more kids her own age, so they stopped tutoring her and sent her to Hogwarts. As simple as that.

But that was not anywhere near the truth. None of them knew that this transfer student, Helicia Galen, was really Hermione Granger in disguise. No one had a single idea that they had known the girl they had just introduced themselves to for seven years. They teased her before she got her teeth fixed, studied with her when a test was coming up, got jealous of her when she answered questions right and simply thought of her as the smartest witch they had ever known and best friend of Harrry and Ron.

But this year, she would not get the chance to be part of the golden trio. She would have to pretend that she had never met them before. But how was she supposed to pretend she did not know family?

Hermione shook her head. She would just have to. She would lie and pretend all year, and all because of that stupid summer. It was all Voldemort's fault. If he had not come after her, not made her a primary target, then none of this would have to happen and her parents would still be alive.

**A/N:** Well...what did everyone think? I know it was not that great and you didn't really learn anything but it was the first chapter, what else was there supposed to be. Don't worry, one of the next few chapters (probably the next chapter) will explain what happened over the summer.

Hope you liked it.

review?


	2. And Then

**A/N: **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I really appreciated the positive feedback and it was really encouraging, so thanks again.

**And Then **- One Month Earlier

Hermione laughed along with the rest of the group. "Oh please, Jake," she teased the boy next to her. "There is no way you were that stupid." She pretended to think for a moment before adding, "No, scratch that."

Her friends laughed along with the group and Hermione was relishing in the normality of it. She was currently spending time with a few of her muggle friends who she had been exceptionally close to before Hogwarts. Hermione had not seen some of them for over a year and it was a wonderful reunion.

They said good bye a few hours later and all of them promised that they would get together again soon, which probably meant sometime in the next week.

Hermione smiled as she walked toward the ally way. She stepped in and quickly looked around. Seeing that there was no one in sight, Hermione apparated back into her room.

Hermione was about to yell down to her parents to let them know that she was there when she heard noises. There was the sounds of things breaking and someone sobbing. That was not...no, it was. A shriek joined the group of noises, followed by malicious laughter.

Hermione, having prepared for something like this with the Order of the Phoenix, knew that a surprise attack would be her best option. From the sounds of it, there were multiple people down there, Hermione would be greatly outnumbered. She would need all the advantages that she could get.

Hermione pulled her wand from her pocket and slowly opened the door and headed downstairs, careful to avoid the stairs that creaked. She saw that no one was in the hallway and silently snuck over to where the noises were coming from. She poked her head around the wall and pulled back in a second.

Death eaters.

Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat and took a moment to collect herself. Not only were they death eaters, but they had her parents. In Hermione's brief glance, she had seen her father on the floor, presumably dead, and her mother sobbing at wand-point.

Still remaining as silent as possible, Hermione faced the room and cast a non-verbal charm. The death eater nearest her went down, alerting his comrades to her presence. Hermione did not waste anytime worrying about the numerous wands that had been pointed at her. Her legendary mind was straining, trying to think of how she was supposed to defeat them. There was no way that she could take them out simply by using curses. She was too vastly outnumbered, it would be a strategic battle.

Hermione started using spells that effected two or more people at once and simultaneously cast numerous protective shields around herself. She kept fighting, making sure to take each death eater down with as few spell as possible and never letting anyone get behind her. All the while, Hermione was slowly moving closer to her parents.

The fear in their eyes only fueled her on. She needed to rescue them, and she would.

Then the death eaters changed their battle tactics and started attacking her at the same time. Spells were coming at every angle and Hermione knew that a good strategy would not be enough to save her. The odds were too strong against her but she kept fighting.

Hermione knew that she would fight until she was dead, captured or victorious. Whatever came first. She was able to make it through the first wave of spells, ignoring the pain that it brought. She was unprepared for the second one though and five different spells hit her simultaneously.

Hermione gasped out and felt her legs give out from beneath her. There was pain all around, she could not escape from it. She clutched her head, trying to somehow make it stop, dropping her wand in the action. The pain only intensified and a part of her, the section of her brain that knew everything, identified the curse easily. Crucio. Nothing else could be so unbearable.

The rest of her could only focus on the pain. _Make it stop,_ Hermione screamed in her head. Her mouth could not open though. She would not scream, something that infuriated the death eaters.

The spell ended and Hermione was grabbed by both arms, a death eater standing ominously over her on either side. Hermione glared and started struggling against them. Hermione never would give up, so when everything was against her and possibly about to die, Hermione tried her hardest to pull herself free from the death eaters. Then she would keep battling them.

The death eater in front of her took out his wand and pointed it at her sinisterly. Hermione imagined that he was smiling behind the terrifying mask he war and responded by struggling harder.

Hermione felt as if her body was being pulled apart and clenched her jaw, a feeble attempt to somehow distract herself. She started shaking violently, the pain only getting worse and worse.

Suddenly, Hermione heard someone whisper in her ear. "Play dead." The voice was strained and raspy, yet somehow gentle and sorrowful.

Hermione was furious at herself, it was so simple. Play dead.

Hermione immediately made her body go limp. And as she predicted, the death eater ended the spell.

"I'm almost disappointed," she heard a voice say. It sounded as if it came from the man who was cursing her. "The fun ended so soon."

A chuckle went around the room as he said this and Hermione fought against the urge to hex them all on the spot. No, she could not do that. She would have to wait for the perfect moment.

_Stay calm,_ she told herself. Hermione continued to lay limp as the death eaters talked.

"She is weak," said a voice venomously. "She is unworthy of being singled out."

"Silence, Avery. You know as well as I do that the Dark Lord has his own reasons for needing the girl. He does not need to share them with us."

"Just as well, she is filthy. The mudblood and her parents, filthy scum. No one will miss them now that they're dead."

Hermione almost cried out. Dead?

The death eaters all agreed, oblivious to the tensing Hermione.

"The girl should have been paying more attention. I don't even think she noticed when we killed her mother."

Hermione's heart sank. It was true. She had not even noticed that her mother had been killed while she was fighting? Hermione wanted to hit herself, but refrained. The problem with playing dead, was that there were no distractions from her thoughts. A voice prickled at the back of her mind. _It's your fault. It was you they were after, but now your parents are dead. And you didn't even care enough to notice that your mother was killed right before you._

Hermione managed to tear herself away from the thoughts and listened to the death eaters' conversation.

They were all laughing at a joke, most likely at her expense, and she heard that same strained voice say, "Now," as he pushed her wand into her hand. The urgency in his voice made Hermione jump up quickly.

She took one glance at the death eater who had helped her, trying to convey in that one instant how grateful she was. And then she apparated away. Hermione could have sworn that she saw him nod slightly before she found herself in a different atmosphere altogether.

She was suddenly in the Wesley's kitchen. The entire family, and Harry, were sitting around the table and froze when they saw her. Hermione realized what she must have looked like, blood everywhere. In a flurry of activity, everyone got up and chaos erupted.

Hermione vaguely remembered falling to the ground, in a state between full awareness and unconsciousness. She remembered hearing someone call for Dumbledore, being carried up to a room and being placed on a bed.

And then her world disappeared forever.

**A/N: **I hope that explains a lot. Don't worry, you'll find out more about the death eater who helped Hermione, although it is painfully obvious who he is, and you'll see more about the war. And of course some romance.

review?


	3. Introductions

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I've already gotten over twenty and that really means a lot. At least, to me it does. I'm sure most of you write much better stories that get hundreds of reviews ... lucky you.

**Introductions**

Hermione refused to open her eyes. Even after the memory of her nightmare faded, Hermione could not look around her, knowing what she would see. The Ravenclaw dormitories. Hermione knew that they were nice, almost all of Hogwarts was, but they were not _home. _Like Gryffindor had been.

Hermione, with a moan of protest, forced herself to get up and stumble to the bathroom. Luckily, her roommates were still sleeping and Hermione was able to make it there undisturbed.

Hermione stepped in the shower and was filled with anxiety. It was her first day as Helicia Galen, and Hermione was nervous. She had already planned out her cover story, personality, and appearance. But there was so much that could go wrong.

When she finished her shower ten minutes later, Hermione stepped out into the rest of the room and dressed quickly. There was light coming through the stained glass window and Hermione guessed that the sun had just risen. She turned back to the room, instantly regretting the decision. When she turned back she was face to face with a full length, clear mirror.

But it was not her who looked back.

The girl staring back at Hermione was completely unrecognizable. She had dirty blonde, wavy hair that went to her mid back. The lips, once full and pink, were now slightly thinner and more red. Hermione kept the basic bone structure of her face but made it slightly shallower, the features more prominent. The only part of her face that remained the same were her eyes. They were a simple hazel, not recognizable at all.

Hermione moved her attention down to look at the rest of her. She knew that she could not keep the same mannerisms and habits as before so Hermione had to change them accordingly. The first thing that caught her attention, was her outfit. Hermione was disgusted at the way she was wearing her Hogwarts uniform. Before, she had always worn it the traditional way, probably the only girl who did not shorten her skirt or tighten the shirt.

But there she was, shorter skirt and tighter shirt. Of course, Hermione would never go as far as the rest of the female population, but her clothes were just short and tight enough to be acceptable. By their standards, at least.

Hermione's eyes traveled down o her shoes and grimaced. Instead of the usual practical shoes, Hermione's were uncomfortable and stylish. She had to resist the urge to turn around and change back into her normal clothes, clothes that let her move and sit comfortably.

Hermione let out a sigh as she heard her room mates stirring. It did not matter how she felt about her disguise, it was necessary. Voldemort did not like failure, and there was no doubt that he would try to capture her again. What angered Hermione the most was that she did not even know why Voldemort was after her. She was in the dark and she hated it.

Another noise from the other room made a feeling of dread sink into Hermione's stomach. After one last look in the mirror, Hermione put on her brave face and walked into the next room.

Hermione found herself an hour later sitting next to Padma Patil in transfiguration. Padma had taken it upon herself to be Hermione's guide to Hogwarts, Hermione did not know whether to be touched at the thought or to run away and never come out.

"That right there is Neville Longbottom," Padma said, giving her the low down on all of the students. "He's really sweet but always nervous and not too bright." Padma frowned for a moment before adding, "A bit on the tubby side, also. Oh, that's Ron Weasley." Hermione's stomach clenched into knots, her face remained curious though. It had to. "Lavender, that girl right there, has had her eye on him since last year. A bit oblivious though, he never seems to notice any of the attention that girls give him."

Hermione already _knew_ that. She had been all too aware of Ron's lack of awareness when it came to girls, having experienced it first hand.

Padma continued talking, completely unaware of Hermione's discomfort. "The dark haired boy sitting next to him is Harry. Harry Potter." Hermione faked being awed. It seemed rather pathetic to Hermione but it worked well enough. Padma bought the act and nodded. "I know. Sometimes I forget everything he's done but it's pretty hard to. He is really nice though. Smart and brave too. Not to mention quite easy on the eyes..."

Much to Hermione's amusement, Padma trailed off her senence and seemed to go into a day dream. Hermione was slightly repulsed though. Thinking of Harry as anything of a brother was very disturbing for her.

As if he knew that he had been the subject of their conversation, Harry scanned the room. His eyes met Hermione's and he smiled slightly and winked. Hermione smiled back before turning her attention back to Padma.

Both Harry and Ron were fully aware of who Helicia Galen really was. Their long time best friend and sister for six years. Hermione was grateful that they knew. Keeping her identity secret from all of Hogwarts was bad enough, but there was no way that she would be able to keep it from Ron and Harry. Other than her two best friends, only two other people knew about her transformation. Dumbledore and Snape.

Hermione was quite surprised when she learned that Snape was the one who had designed most of her security spells and potions. Although she would never tell him, she was grateful, and a bit touched, that the potions professor put so much effort into keeping her safe. _Although, _her rational side thought, _he is probably just doing it so that Voldemort doesn't get what he wants. _

Transfiguration passed by normally. Hermione had to physically restrain herself in order to not raise her hand and wave it around like she normally would. Somethings would never change about her.

Hermione said good bye to Padma after that, she had Advanced Potions, and Padma had not quite gotten the grade necessary to continue the class. Not even close to it.

Hermione walked down to the potions dungeons and walked inside. She hesitated, unsure of where to sit. So far, there were four people in the room and Hermione questioned how small a class this really was.

Seeing as everyone was currently sharing a table with someone, Hermione took an empty seat towards the front of the room and looked to see who was in the class with her. There was Justin Finch-Fletchery, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and surprisingly, sitting next to Justin was Dean Thomas. Hermione was impressed, Dean, although he seemed more so than his best friend Seamus, always seemed quiet and not too intelligent.

With a start, Hermione heard a voice to her side say, "Do you mind?" She turned to see Draco Malfoy gesturing towards the open seat next to her, eyebrows raised. Her breath caught in her throat, for a moment, his voice sounded different than it had in previous years, more sorrowful almost.

Had Hermione been acting as her true self, she would have glared and refused. But she could not. Hermione had to pretend as if she had never met any of the students before, and that meant that she could not act as if she was holding a grudge against Malfoy. She nodded and replied, "Of course."

He plopped down a moment later and turned back to her. Holding out his had he introduced himself. "Draco Malfoy," he said formally.

Hermione shook his hand firmly and replied, "Helicia Galen."

He smiled slightly, well, smiled as much as Draco Malfoy would when first meeting someone. It was more of a cross between a smile and a smirk. "I know," he told her. "You have a lot of Hogwarts talking about you."

Hermione could not resist raising her eyebrows slightly. "Really," she said nonchalantly. "Do I now?"

He nodded, assessing her. Hermione shrugged, "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad one."

"Just depends on your point of view." Malfoy frowned slightly. He paused for a moment before asking, "We haven't met before, have we?"

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Did Malfoy, of all people, recognize something about her? No. How could he?

Hermione shook her head and pretended to think for a moment. "No, I don't think so."

He shrugged and Hermione could see him straining his mind to find out what was so familiar at her. Hermione was repeating the same phrase in her head. _Don't remember, Don't remember, Don't remember..._

Malfoy shook his head and said, "Sorry. You just seemed...familiar, that's all."

Hermione smiled at him, and felt her guts twist simultaneously. "No problem," she told him.

Just then Snape entered the room. He began to talk about how he would feel no remorse in removing people from the class and since it was so elite and hard to get into, only six students had qualified. Everyone else was inadequate.

Halfway through his speech, Snape shot a slightly questioning look at Hermione, as if to ask how things were working out. Hermione, a bit surprised, nodded back to the teacher and he continued on in the lesson.

Hermione played her part well. She never raised her hand but whenever a teacher asked her questions, Hermione would give a more accurate description than any other students. It was a struggle, but she managed to slightly shorten the monologues that she often gave.

Hermione was walking back from Arithmacy when she heard whispered voices. Hermione was alone since everyone else was going to the great hall for dinner. Hermione was on her way to the Room of Requirement though.

As she walked towards them, the hushed voices got louder.

"Malfoy's been acting odd lately, hasn't he?" asked the first voice.

The second one, a female, responded, "Yeah, usually by this time he's made a first year cry. He seems so wrapped up in his own little world though."

"I know what you mean." There was a slight pause. "You know what else is odd? Hermione Granger didn't come back this year."

Hermione froze and stayed deathly silent.

"I was wondering about that too. The Daily Prophet said something about how her home was attacked by He Who Must Not Be Named."

"A shame, that is. But she escaped right?"

"Yeah, managed to fight off the death eaters and apparate away. Never knew she had it in her, she always seemed like she was too wrapped up in books to ever bother learning how to duel."

"You'd think Harry and Ron would be at least a little affected by their best friend not coming back to school. Those three were always together."

Another pause came. Before the second voice whispered, "You don't think - you don't think that they had something do to with her disappearance, do you?"

Hermione had heard enough. The two students were utterly absurd to even think of such things. She had to refrain from walking up to them and hexing them until they could not even walk anymore. But as much as Hermione wanted to defend Harry and Ron, she restrained herself and walked in a different direction to reach the Room of Requirement.

It took her almost ten minutes to get there, and after walking in front of the wall three times, a door appeared and Hermione stepped in.

"You're late," a voice greeted her. "Never thought I'd see the day when Hermione Granger was late."

Hermione smiled at the people in the room. Harry and Ron grinned back at her. "Well, I ran into some gossiping students so I had to avoid them."

Harry and Ron just shrugged. "Still late, Mione," Harry said teasingly.

Hermione shook her head and went to sit at the table with her two best friends. The three of them decided that they would have dinner in the Room of Requirement every other day, so they could all be together without pretending they had never met.

They started eating and Hermione said, "You better watch out Harry, I think Padma is ready to pounce on you any second."

Harry started choking on her food. Hermione, laughing, took out her wand and cleared up his throat. Once he was composed he asked, "What?"

Hermione grinned. "Padma was telling me about everyone and I think she described you as nice, smart, brave, and what was it? Oh, 'easy on the eyes.'"

Harry turned beat red but Hermione just continued. "She trailed off a bit at the end, I'm pretty sure that she was daydreaming about you."

By this time, Hermione could not contain her mirth and joined Ron in his hysterical laughter.

Harry never fully returned back to his normal coloring and the rest of the dinner was spent teasing Harry and telling him what cute children he and Padma would have.

**A/N: **Like? I thought it was pretty amusing how Padma's got a little thing for Harry. Can't you just imagine Ginny attacking Padma for looking at Harry? ... I can. Totally.

review?


	4. A Mystery

**A/N: **So, I want to thank all of you who reviewed. And to the rest of you ... (narrows eyes slightly)

**A Mystery**

Hermione was playing her facade perfectly. She had her cover story down exactly, any question that came up she was ready for.

Why did you come to Hogwarts? Just for a change of pace, my parents run a small private school.

Oh, so your parents are both wizards? No, only my Mom is. My dad helps educate people about muggles.

Why did Dumbledore let you in? Aren't only first years accepted? I don't know. Maybe it's because my mother is very close with Dumbledore.

Hermione also had her personality perfected. She had decided to make herself something of a wall flower, not too noticeable. She played a bright, sweet, average and slightly boring girl. She purposefully kept to herself a little and made certain that she did not make any enemies. Even in Slytherin.

What really killed Hermione, was that she had to act decent to Slytherins. Thanks to her Gryffindor background, she had lived in Hogwarts for six years despising them. But of course, no one knew about her Gryffindor background, and since she was a Ravenclaw, the Slytherins treated her normally. They were still cold, stupid, and all around evil, but they did not go out of their way to hate her.

Hermione was getting re-aquainted with Hogwarts all over again. Had she been originally in Ravenclaw, then she would have no problems living there. But she belonged in Gryffindor and that was where she longed to be.

"Just try to make the best of it, Mione," Harry told her one night in the Room of Requirement.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "And if the Slytherins get too out of hand, we'll always start a fight for you."

Harry and Ron were more supportive then Hermione could have ever hoped for. Having been with her during the summer, they understood more than anyone else how much Hermione needed some normalcy. They played their role perfectly, and Hermione only wished that she could be playing hers as well.

There was one thing that confused Hermione more than anything else. She had tried to figure it out, but she just could not find a way.

That thing was Draco Malfoy.

Hermione was able to see him in a whole new light, so it was natural that he seemed different. But there was something more than that. This year, Draco Malfoy was ... almost normal. Too normal. He would hang out with friends, do his homework, go to class and, much to Hermione's surprise, got good grades. Hermione noted that he did this just as much as was expected. Other then that, he stuck to himself.

If it really was her first year at Hogwarts, Hermione would almost have thought him too be nice. That was how out of character his behavior was. Hermione had a strong suspicion that something had happened over the summer. Something big enough that he no longer wanted to pick on others, and that he permanently talked with a sad tone to his voice.

Hermione was forced to acknowledge that he was nothing like the mindless bully she had pegged him for so long ago. Whatever had happened had made him mature and sad. And a stranger.

Draco Malfoy had become a mystery.

Although she knew that he had changed, most likely drastically so, Hermione never seemed prepared to go into her potions class.

It seemed as if all the people there had completely changed. Theodore Nott, usually loud and obnoxious, was thoughtful and quieter; Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin who never talked, was excited at the idea of learning new potions and was eager to answer questions; Dean Thomas, instead of his usual joking attitude, acted serious and contemplative; Justing Finch-Fletchery acted less like a Hufflepuff and acted more like was intelligent, and Professor Snape let himself get carried away in the excitement of potion-making and dropped his sneering attitude. And Draco Malfoy remained a mystery.

Potions became Hermione's favorite class of the day. During that one hour, or two if she was lucky enough to have a double class, she was able to act more like herself. Something about the atmosphere made her feel as if there was nothing to hide. She did not know if it was because everyone was intelligent and focused on learning, or because their excitement was infective. 

Hermione would never be able to be truly herself while Voldemort was still searching for her, but this was the class where she was as close as she could get. She dropped the boring facade slightly, and became more eager. She did not try to hide her intelligence as much and felt no remorse in flailing her arm to get the professor to call on her.

The seats the students sat in for the first day became their regular seats. It was an unspoken agreement that went between all of them and every day, they returned to the same exact spot in the room.

Which meant that Hermione was spending quality time with her mystery.

A year ago, she never would have believed that it was possible for her and Draco Malfoy to have anything close to a conversation. As in, two people talking to each other without glaring, hexing, cursing or yelling. But somehow every class she found herself talking to him as if they _weren't _enemies. Her and Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. The ferret that was destined to become an incredibly successful and feared death eater.

It had been three weeks since Hermione had returned to Hogwarts and she found herself sitting next to Draco Malfoy before potions.

She was laughing. "You have to be kidding," Hermione said. "Your name means dragon?"

Draco nodded, a smile pulling at his features. "Yup. What were you expecting it to mean? Lion?"

She shook her head, still smiling. "Not lion definitely. Dragon just sounds so _fierce_." She grinned suddenly. "Maybe something more along the lines of ferret."

"Ughhh," Draco groaned. He leaned his head back and covered his face with his hands. "You too? Is there anyone who doesn't know? I bet all the first years laugh at me as I walk by, basking in my humilia-"

Hermione cut him off when she could not control her laughter any longer. It was one of the few times that almost forgot she was supposed to be another person. Almost.

Usually she filtered her emotions, choosing which ones to show and which ones to fake. It was another thing about potions class, she was able to stop acting for small moments.

Draco pretended to glare. "You kill me, Helicia. I hope you know that."

Hermione batted her eyelashes and pretended to be innocent. "Me? Are you insinuating that I would do anything to harm someone else."

It was another moment where she forgot to be dull and let her personality come through. She knew that on some level it was completely reckless and foolish, but her guard was always weaker around Draco Malfoy. Which was pure insanity.

"No, of course not," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "Besides, I don't think you're brave enough to face me." He was teasing but Hermione felt as if he was testing her, gaging her reaction.

The Gryffindor inside her roared. "Oh really?" she asked, throwing the ball back in his court.

He shrugged. "You _are_ in Ravenclaw. Bright, sure. But your house isn't exactly known for its courage."

"Well," Hermione said, slowly. "How do you know that I don't secretly belong in Gryffindor?" He raised his eyebrows at her and Hermione put up her hands in a mock surrender movement. "Alright, alright. But how do you know that it wasn't just that my brains far surpassed Gryffindor? Perhaps the sorting hat knew that only the house known for intelligence could handle me?"

Draco shook his head. "I don't think so, sorry Helicia," he said. "But there was a girl who went here that was the smartest person I've ever met. And she was in Gryffindor."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. He couldn't be talking about ... could he?

"Really?" she asked, feigning curiosity.

He nodded. "Yup. Hermione Granger. Smartest person I've ever met, and trust me, I've met some pretty renowned people."

As if the thought was shot into her brian, Hermione remembered that she was supposed to be someone else. Talking about herself, or the way she used to be, reminded her that she could not let her guard down. Maybe Malfoy would make the connection talking about her and to her at the same time. She could not take that chance.

"I guess I'll settle for just being a Ravenclaw," she said, putting on the same half smile that she seemed to always wear on her face now. It was a noticeable contrast than the fiery look she had been wearing a moment ago. Draco frowned and Hermione thought she saw disappointment flash across his face.

Snape entered the room then, 'fashionably' late as always and began the lesson, saving Hermione from talking about any more dangerous subjects with Draco Malfoy.

It was Hermione's turn to frown. Why was he disappointed? She shook her head. It was not the time to be thinking about this. She would just have to let the mystery that he was go unsolved, for now.

**A/N:** Methinks Lady Hermione hast been thinking greatly about Sir Malfoy. Perhaps they shalt progress thine relationship farther then what it currently is being.

... Whoops, sorry. My authors notes have been totally random and just weird lately. I think spring break has affected my mind. It's probably not healthy for me to be away from school for so long - I don't have to think anymore. My brain is becoming rusty. The last one I wrote was comparing Voldemort to Brain from Pinky and the Brain.

_Anyway_, although I am so grateful to the reviews I have already, I'm kind of bothered by something. More people have added this story to their story alert list than have reviewed. I'm not sure, but I actually may not write the next chapter until the numbers even out. 

Just a little warning, so I suggest that you review ... please?


	5. One Per Day

**One Per Day**

As small as that moment was, it marked a huge change for Hermione, or Helicia as she was now called. To anyone else, that potions class seemed completely insignificant. It was just two teenagers talking with each other. But to Hermione, it reminded her of why she was hiding and it reminded her that nothing could make her slip up.

Hermione made herself fall even further into the background. She would only talk if someone spoke to her directly, she would never raise her hand in class, would sit in the back of class rooms and forced herself to get average marks.

Being the intelligent girl that she was, Hermione made sure to gradually slip into shadows. She started talking with her friends less and less and by the time winter came around, she was completely isolated.

The only real interactions she had with anyone was her weekly dinners with Harry and Ron. The two worried about her constantly and all three were grateful that Hermione got a chance to be herself.

At the beginning of November, Hermione was exhausted. She just wanted to be herself and was seriously tempted to give up the whole facade. But during the first week of November, Voldemort acted.

It was in the middle of breakfast, Hermione was making herself as small as possible, not talking to anyone as usual, when there was an ear-splitting screech.

Hermione brought her hands up to her ears and when the ringing in her head stopped, she looked around to see that everyone else had been doing the same thing.

She was about to look up at Dumbledore to see if he would make an announcement when a voce rang out through the hall.

"During the summer, as I am sure many of you cretins know, my death eaters attacked the house of Hermione Granger, the mudblood who is so close to Potter," the voice spit out the last word. Hermione looked up to Harry and he nodded, confirming her fears. It was Voldemort who was speaking. He continued, "Apparently, we underestimated her and she escaped. I have been searching for her and I am very close to finding her whereabouts. But to save us all a lot of trouble, I suggest that she is handed over to me. In fact, until she is, or her location is revealed, I will kill one muggle family per day, just to demonstrate how serious I am. I suggest you hand her over soon."

When he stopped speaking there was silence in the room. No one questioned who it was who had been speaking, but everyone needed to know two things. Where was Hermione Granger? And why did Voldemort need her so badly?

Hermione was frozen in shock. She had no idea what to think. Luckily, Dumbledore cut off her thinking when he stood up and said, "I think it best that every one be excused from their classes for the rest of the day." He said nothing else but walked out of the Great Hall, with Snape following closely behind.

Hermione felt as if she should follow them but instead stood up with the rest of the students and left the room.

All around her students were voicing the questions that were burning in Hermione's mind. Not wanting to hear them talk, she hurried in front of the crowd and walked up to her dormitory. She collapsed on her bed and closed the curtain around her. She started panicking immediately and her breaths came in short gasps.

Hermione suddenly heard two of her room mates walking up the stairs and forced herself to be quiet.

"But who do you think is hiding her?" asked one.

"I'm not sure. Whoever it is, they must be really smart."

"Yeah," agreed the first girl. There was a slight pause and she said, "Do you think it's Dumbledore?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, who else would it be? You Know Who has always been scared of Dumbledore, and he is really powerful. I bet he could hide Hermione easily."

"You're right. I bet it is Dumbledore. But do you think he'll give her up?"

"I have no idea. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would willingly hand a teenage girl over to You Know Who...but at the same time...how could he let so many people die if he doesn't?"

There was silence as the two girls thought about what could happen. "Poor Hermione," whispered one.

"Yeah," agreed the other in an equally sad voice. "I can only imagine what must be going on with her right now."

Hermione lay in her bed, clutching her sheets with tight fists. She wanted to get up and run away, but then they would know that she was listening to them. Not to mention they would see how upset she was by the announcement. Hermione could not risk it.

The two girls left soon and Hermione go out as quickly as she could. Not even making eye contact with anyone, she made her way to the room of requirement as fast as she could with out raising suspicion.

She arrived at the right corridor and walked back and fourth across it three times. The door materialized and she burst through it. Not even bothering to wonder what the room had become, she saw a couch and collapsed on it, sobbing.

She suddenly heard the door creak and before the person entering could see around the room, she took her wand out and made the entire space go pitch black.

The person yelped in surprise when all the lights went out and called out cautiously, "Hello?"

Hermione felt compelled to answer, what harm could it do if they did not know who she was? "Hello," she whispered back, so they would not recognize her voice. "Who's there?"

There was a slight hesitation and the voice responded. "Does it really matter?"

"I suppose not," Hermione replied.

"Look, not that this isn't great and all, but can I turn the lights back on? I can't see a thing."

Hermione shook her head but then remembered that he could not see her. "No," she told him. "I'm sorry but the lights need to stay off."

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Does it really matter?" Hermione responded, using his own words against him.

The boy chuckled. "Touche," he said. "Do you mind if I ask what you are doing in here?"

"Hiding," Hermione replied.

"What is there to hide from?" the boy asked, Hermione could hear the frown in his voice.

She sighed and knew that she could not answer truthfully. "My roommate thinks I stole something of hers and has recruited people to find me and make me give it back. Only problem is that I don't have it, so I'm hiding until she realizes that she lost it."

"Ah. You're roommate must be pretty hot headed then," he said, clearly not believing her story.

"Yeah," Hermione said, not even bothering to try and convince him. "What about you? What are you doing here?"

"Same as you. Escaping roommates," he told her.

Hermione was curious. "What did they do?"

"Well, they're all talking about Hermione Granger."

"Is that a bad thing?" Hermione asked. "What are they saying?"

The boy was reluctant to speak but ended up saying, "I'm in Slytherin so you can imagine that it's not the nicest thing in the world."

"I guess not," Hermione said. "What are they saying? If you don't mind me asking."

"Might as well," he said. Hermione pictured him shrugging as he said that. "They're arguing about what would be better. Having so many muggles killed or - or ... finally putting Hermione Granger 'where she belongs.'"

There was silence in the room until Hermione responded, "Oh."

"I know," he said. "Not exactly the nicest of conversations. What do you think about what happened today?"

"I don't know," Hermione responded, resisting the urge to scream out everything that she was feeling and thinking. "I can't even begin to imagine what must be going on for her."

"I know," he agreed. "How do you choose between handing yourself over to Voldemort or letting people die?"

"I have no idea," Hermione whispered. There was another pause in the room and Hermione broke the silence. "What would you do? If you had to make that kind of decision?"

He thought about it before he spoke. "Well...I'd like to think I would be able to sacrifice myself for the greater good but ... there's no way I could be that brave. I mean, slytherins put self-preservation above everything else. And I don't even want to think of what Voldemort would do to her, or me, I guess in this situation."

"You don't sound like any Slytherin I know," Hermione observed.

"Yeah well, I don't exactly advertise it," he said. "If my father ever really knew me, could you imagine what he'd say?" He lowered his voice to mimic that of his fathers. "'Good job, Draco. Just like the son I always wante-" He stopped talking, realizing what he had said. "Shit."

Hermione did not know what to say. "Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?" she asked, unable to wrap her head around the idea.

He sighed. "I just gave myself away, didn't I," he said in a defeated tone. "Yup. Draco Malfoy. The one and only."

"Never would have guessed," Hermione told him, not fully understanding the way the situation had turned.

"Do me a favor," Draco asked. "Can you not spread this around? You would not even be able to guess the consequences that would happen for me."

"Alright," Hermione told him softly. "Your secret is safe with me."

Draco paused slightly before saying, "Thanks. I don't suppose you'll tell me who you are? Or at least why you're really here?"

"I really am hiding," Hermione told him. "Just from something much bigger than an angry roommate."

The silence returned and a few moments later, Hermione heard the shuffling of feet. "I think I should head back to my common room. Thanks for the talk."

"You too," Hermione said. The door opened and closed and Hermione was left alone with her thoughts again.

Her mystery had more levels than she had even thought possible. But her mind was far away from Draco Malfoy. Hermione was focused on the dilemma that had presented itself. But she had to wonder the same thing that he did. Could she be so self-sacrificing? Hermione was torn. How could she chose between her two options? She either let countless people die, or gave herself up to Voldemort? There was no way she could win.

**A/N:** I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update. But life is... hectic. None of you really care though, which is completely understandable. But I really am sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I'll try to get better but I can't make any promises.

Review?


End file.
